Injured
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena is a surprisingly dangerous person to sit beside on a plane while he's sleeping. Yamato finds this out the hard way after Suzuna swaps seats with him, poor guy. One-shot.


FASH: Well, they didn't show the entire plane ride over to New York, and I figured if Sena can sleepwalk after the Death March, why can't he shift around restlessly when he's excited?

Disclaimer: You'd know if I owned it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Suzuna held back a smile as Sena drifted off to dreamland in a way that seemed too adorable for words. She almost wanted to pull out a teddy-bear, stick it in his arms and take multiple pictures to remember it by.

And possibly sell copies of later, at incredibly reasonable prices.

The adorable-ness of the situation quickly dissipated though, when one of Sena's hands flung towards her, just barely missing her face.

'Wha-?'

Sena shifted around restlessly, kicking out his legs uncomfortably before his hand was once again in motion.

Suzuna ducked it easily, but she didn't want to spend the rest of the plane ride having to keep one eye on Sena to make sure she didn't get hit by a rouge hand or foot.

"Psst. Mon-Mon." She called Monta in a hushed whisper and he turned to give her a look.

"I keep telling you, don't call me that! You're making a nick-name out of my nick-name."

Suzuna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just switch seats with me."

"Huh? Why?" Monta asked curiously, his question being answered when Sena kicked one foot into the air and shifted into a rather uncomfortable looking position.

"Uh, no, I don't feel like dodging swats all night." Monta replied quickly before averting his attention to something other than the girl sitting a couple feet away from him.

Suzuna's eyes darted around for another moment before coming to rest on someone who she was pretty sure she could count on to take her place.

She quickly unbuckled the seat belt and stood up, moving a couple rows back to stand beside Yamato, who was looking up at her curiously.

"Sena's hits don't seem to affect you at all." She remarked, alluding to the Christmas Bowl and certain things that had happened throughout the game. "You switch seats with me."

"Me?" Yamato questioned lightly, pointing to himself as if he doubted Suzuna was talking to him.

"Yes you, now go on." She flicked her wrist in Sena's direction and Yamato stood up and went over to his new seat without much complaint.

He sat down, tapping his feet impatiently as he peered out the window Sena was half leaning against before his eyes wandered elsewhere.

'Looks like a lot of people are drifting off about now.' He commented to himself just before he felt a soft whack against his chest.

He looked down to see one of Sena's hands falling away, only to come back a moment later as Sena turned away from the window.

Yamato, not entirely concerned with the soft hits he was receiving, turned his attention somewhere else.

Until he got hit a bit more forcefully in a place that made him go pale and hunch over, mouth parting in silent pain.

'Oh God, the family jewels...'

"Hey Taka!" He whispered to the boy in the seat ahead of him. "Wanna trade seats?"

When Sena awoke several hours later he yawned and shifted so that he could stretch his arms over his head.

Only to find that he could hardly move them.

He quickly snapped his eyes open and looked down to find that each of his wrists were handcuffed to an armrest.

He turned to look at the blonde who was calmly sitting beside him, as if this were a completely normal situation.

"Hiruma-san, why am I handcuffed to the seat?!"

Hiruma turned to him, absentmindedly blowing a bubble before smirking viciously.

"Well, I can't have you injuring all of our teammates, can I?"

"Injuring?" Sena questioned skeptically. "How can I injure anyone when I'm sleeping? Most of the guys on our team are stronger than I am."

Hiruma didn't bother answering, leaving Sena to ponder over the situation curiously.

'This clearly makes absolutely no sense.' He told himself. 'There's no way I could hurt anyone, especially when I'm asleep.'

Or so he said.


End file.
